emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7933 (11th September 2017)
Plot Drunk Leyla gives Tracy her birthday present - the glasses Tracy got Leyla and Pete as a wedding gift. Nicola is still in the dark about Jai and Nell so Moira informs her Jai was arrested for assaulting Nell after she had a miscarriage. Jai states Nell is a pathological liar. Megan calls round at Tug Ghyll where Leyla apologises for sleeping with Jai, as now she knows what it's like to lose her best friend and partner in one go. Megan reminds Leyla that the designer wants the money for the ruined wedding dress by Friday. Leyla has no idea where she'll conjure up the money from. Jai appears at Butlers Farm continuing to insist he didn't hurt Nell. He produces Nell's folder, including the newspaper clipping of Holly and a print out with the details of the funeral she took Jai to. Despite the evidence in front of her, Moira continues to believe Nell as she can't see why she would lie. Moira calls Nell downstairs to try to make sense of everything. Leyla prances to the park wearing her wedding dress with a bottle of fizz in hand. Pete walks nearby but Leyla scares him off and she ends up falling in a puddle of oil. Megan brings Eliza to Tracy and Johnny's birthday celebration in the shop. Vanessa insists Megan stays too despite Frank's objections. David finds Leyla sitting in a puddle of oil wearing her wedding dress. Leyla vents about her bad life so David sits down next to her and comforts her. He can't believe how much Leyla's wedding dress cost. David puts an arm around Leyla, assuring everything will be fine. He offers to transfer Leyla the money she needs to pay off the designer. Frank finds David laughing with his arm around Leyla. Moira asks Nell for the truth and inquires when she started using drugs. Jai maintains Nell is faking everything and suggests Moira check for track marks. Moira grips Nell's arm and realises she's been had. Moira is fuming. Nell explains she saw the article in the paper and thought the only way for Jai to fix himself was for him to help someone like Holly. Incandescent with rage, Moira grabs hold of Nell, ordering her to get out of Holly's clothes then out of her house. Bernice's date Scott, the super fan of David's from Tracy's book launch, arrives in The Woolpack. David breaks the news to Tracy that they'll need to cancel the holiday as he's lent the money to Leyla. Whilst on a date with Bernice, all Scott can talk about is David. Nicola and Laurel laugh at Bernice's expense. Emma promises to stop interfering in Pete's life but he doesn't think she's capable. David apologises to Tracy for missing most of her party but Tracy is still annoyed. David assumes his wife is jealous of Leyla but Tracy insists it's worse, he doesn't see her as an equal in their marriage. Bernice has ditched Scott and made her way to Victoria Cottage where she laughs with Nicola and Laurel about her dreadful date. David and Tracy continue to argue. Tracy states she didn't marry David to be second best before walking off in tears. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Scott - Andrew Roberts-Palmer Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Bar *Farrers Barn - Back garden *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,630,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes